Kickin' It with Auslly and Kick
by AusllyandKickShipper4ever
Summary: Austin and Kim are dating, and they are living in Miami with Ally. Jack moves to town and starts dating Ally. Big confusion and chaos ensues - in the end, Jack and Kim get together, and Austin and Ally get together. TOTAL Auslly and Kick! Trust me, the story is a LOT better than it sounds. Better and full summary inside. Rated T for language and a few sexual mentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kim Crawford and Austin Moon are the 'it' couple of Seaford High in Miami. Kim Crawford is popular, the head cheerleader, and a 2nd degree black belt. Austin Moon is an overnight internet sensation and a famous pop star. Their relationship is enough to make anyone in school jealous, including the quiet, shy Ally Dawson. Ally is a friend of Austin and Kim; in fact, she is Austin's songwriting partner. She has grown close to Austin since she began working with him and has developed feelings for him. However, because she cares about Kim, she hides her feelings. Life at Seaford High is continuing as normal, until there is a disturbance in the normal routine. Enter Jack Brewer: Bad boy and total hottie superbomb, he moved from California to Miami with his parents because his dad had a job transfer. Jack is a 3rd degree black belt in karate, an expert in all kinds of sports, and has hair and muscles to make any girl swoon over him. When he disrupts Seaford High in the middle of the school year, everything is thrown into an uproar: All the girls fawn over him instead of Austin, Kim develops a crush on the martial arts aficionado, and he asks Ally out on a date, which makes Austin jealous. This story is their adventure.**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell for class FINALLY rang, and I inwardly sighed in relief as I grabbed my bag and escaped Mr. Corelli's EXTREMELY boring lecture on the history of ice fishing. I mean seriously, who cares?! I walked out into the hall and headed over to my locker, which just so happens to be next to my boyfriend's, Austin Moon. I see him leaning casually against his locker and I smile at him as I walk over.

"Hey babe," Austin greets me, planting a kiss on my cheek as I put my books in my locker, "Ready to go to lunch?"

I smiled, "Sure," I agree as I grab Austin's hand and we walk to the cafeteria. Along the way, we see Ally Dawson, one of my friends and Austin's songwriting partner. She walks up to us with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She greets us, "So, I was just in music class, and I came up with some great new lyrics for Austin's next hit single!"

"Ally, that's awesome! You'll have to show me later!" Austin exclaimed, giving her a big hug. Even though we were dating, Austin and Ally were very close, and it bugged me a bit. Austin and I have been arguing about it recently, and it frustrated me, because I really like Austin, but I have a suspicion that Ally does as well. But for now, I brushed it off.

"Hey Ally," I greeted my friend, "Austin and I won't be at Sonic Boom today, he's taking me on a date." I told her. Sonic Boom is the Dawson family music store. Ally works there every afternoon and in return, her dad gave her a room on the second level of the store filled with instruments that she uses as her practice room. Austin and Ally are both very musical, and while I sing, I only play a little bit of basic piano. My expertise is sports: cheerleading, martial arts, and dancing, specifically.

"Yeah," Austin pecked my lips, "I'm taking Kim somewhere special this afternoon."

I scoffed, playfully punching Austin's arm. Despite him not competitively playing any sports, he has amazing, rock hard muscles that I absolutely love.

"Yeah," I teased playfully, "As special as Falafel Phil's is!"

Austin smirked, "Yeah, about that…our plans have changed. I'm taking you somewhere secret and special!"

I laughed, "Okay…where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Austin teased me.

Ally interrupted us, "So I won't see either of you at Sonic Boom today, right?"

"Yeah." We chorused.

We made our way to the cafeteria and spent our lunch hour joking around and just having fun as friends.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Here it is. Seaford High School in Miami, Florida. Damn I hate this place already. I was living a perfectly happy life in California when my parents announced my dad had a job transfer and we moved all the way across the country to Florida. It's hot, humid, and I don't know anyone here. Plus, I am starting school here in the middle of the school year, in the middle of the week (it's a Wednesday), and even in the middle of the day! The only upside is that my new school is 20 minutes from our new house, so my parents bought me a car so I could drive to school. Anyway, I arrived at Seaford High at 12:45, just as the lunch period was ending. According to the basic schedule my parents gave me, the next class starts at 1:30, so I have some time to go to the office, get my schedule and locker number, and get my student guide to show me around.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car, a black Mustang convertible, and adjusted my black studded leather jacket and flipped my luscious brown hair (which all the ladies love) out of my eyes. I walked into the school's front entrance and rolled my eyes. It's a typical high school. My parents tried to make Seaford seem like it was some amazing, special school. But it's not. I walked down the hallway, my eyes set on the door that said "OFFICE" at the end.

I walked into the office and saw a lady with big glasses, a bulky sweater, pulled up hair with pencils stuck in it, and horrible makeup. **(A/N Think Ms. Burke the librarian from Shake It Up) **Don't judge; I have had several girlfriends and I know good or bad makeup when I see it.

"Excuse me?" I said, catching the lady's attention. "I'm Jack Brewer. I just transferred from California."

"Oh, yes, the new student!" The lady exclaimed with waaaaaay too much fake enthusiasm, "I'm Ms. Burke. Here is your schedule." She said, digging around on her desk and handing me a slightly wrinkled piece of paper. "Your student guide is going to be Ally Dawson. She is finishing up her lunch period right now, but you just go right on ahead to your locker and hang out there, and I'll send her to meet you there. Your locker is 1723. Just go down the hall and take a left at the stairs."

I nodded curtly as I quickly scanned my schedule. "Yeah, thanks." I mumbled, quickly exiting the office. I followed Ms. Burke's instructions towards where my locker was supposed to be, but I couldn't find it. I checked my schedule again, looking for my locker number. Apparently, I looked lost, because a girl, and a pretty cute one I might add, tapped my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me," She said in a sweet voice, "You look a little lost. Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah." I said, "I'm new, and I can't find my locker."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, "By any chance are you Jack Brewer?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh!" The girl said again, "I'm Ally Dawson, your student guide!" She switched the books around in her arms and held her hand out for me to shake.

I smirked. Time for me to put on the charm. I bent down and lightly grasped Ally's hand, kissing it gently. "Very nice to meet you, Ally." I said smoothly.

Ally blushed, but hid it by taking my schedule and looking at it. "Ok, your locker is…1723. Oh, that's right next to mine and my best friends'!"

"So I'll have a locker next to two pretty girls," I concluded.

I heard a deep voice from behind me. "No, you'll have a locker next to a pretty girl and me." I turned around and saw a vaguely familiar tall blond with a slight frown, who had a couple inches on me, standing with his arm around a cute, smaller blond.

"I'm Kim," The blond girl introduced herself, "And this is my boyfriend, Austin Moon."

I nodded curtly, "Oh yeah, my old girlfriend was a fan."

Austin smiled, "Awesome!" he said to me, and then directed his attention to Ally, "Sooooo, Ally. You'll be showing…"

"Jack," Ally supplied. I guess I didn't give Austin my name. Oh well. I'm kinda getting a bad vibe from him; I don't know what it is, but it's weird.

"You'll be showing Jack around all afternoon?" Austin finished.

I decided to jump into the conversation. "Yes, this beautiful girl will be showing me around your…" I trailed off for lack of a good adjective to describe Seaford High, "…_nice_ school." I finished with a bit of disdain as I wrapped my arm around Ally's shoulders.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I don't like this new kid. He's cocky, arrogant, flirty, and there's just something bad about him that I just can't place. He seems to be so flippant; like he owns the world. And, even though I have plans with Kim this afternoon, I am not happy about Ally showing Jack around for some reason. And what the hell is wrong with Seaford High? Jack acts like our school is trash or something!

After Jack dissed Seaford, he wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulders, and I felt weird inside. I don't know why, I mean, I am dating Kim; I can't have feelings for Ally or anything. It's probably just because she is my friend. I noticed that Ally tensed up a bit, and I immediately knew I had to do something.

"Hey, um, Ally!" I said quickly, "I need to…show you some music that I wrote earlier! C'mon, let's go to my locker. Like, now."

"Yeah, sure," Ally said uncertainly. She pulled out of Jack's arm and walked over to me.

Jack jumped in, a little too quickly for my liking, "I'll join you guys."

"No!" I said forcefully and quickly, "Um…you stay here. And…Kim can start showing you around!"

Kim looked at me weirdly, but shrugged. "Ok, whatever. So, Jack, do you play any sports?" she asked as Ally and I walked off.

Ally turned to me. "Ok, what was all that about?"

"All what about?" I lied smoothly.

"You know, the song, and ditching Kim and everything. What's up, Austin?" Ally grilled me.

"Oh, well, it's just, I was kinda getting bad vibes from that guy, and I noticed you tensed when he put his arm around you, so I just wanted to help." I explained.

"Ok, so you wanted to help by leaving your girlfriend with Jack, who may I point out has been blessed with very good looks." Ally questioned.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I just, really don't. Whatever. I don't have a song to show you, so you can…yeah, whatever."

Ally looked at me, a bit confused, but nodded and walked off.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Like I said before, NOT a huge fan of Austin and Ally spending a lot of time together. So, it kinda frustrated me when they walked off and Austin ditched me. He is so explaining that later. But here I am, showing the new guy around, and might I just say, he is smokin' hot. S-E-X-Y hot! His hair is even better than Austin's, which is almost impossible. What am I thinking?! I am dating Austin Moon, pop star and overnight internet sensation! I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and turned back to Jack.

"So, do you like sports?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed, "I do practically everything, but martial arts are my expertise."

"Really?!" I exclaimed, "What types?"

"Third degree black belt in Shoyan'Ru, Tae Kwon Do, and karate." He explained, "And I'm learning Brazilian jujitsu. Brown belt."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, "I'm a second degree black belt in karate, Kung Fu, and Tae Kwon Do," I explained, "And a yellow belt in Shoyan'Ru. But I could still whoop your ass in a spar." I challenged. You might say I'm…competitively inclined. Basically, I love competition, but I have to win.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Crawford?" Jack asked as we walked towards the gym.

"Yes, yes it is." I said. "I challenge you to an easy free spar right here, right now," I said.

Jack shook his head, "Ok, but I would hate to hurt your pretty face." He said smoothly as we walked into the gym.

I took my shoes off and walked onto the gym mats, "Oh, don't worry about that. Cause I'm gonna hand your ass to you on a silver platter. You won't even get the chance to touch my 'pretty face.'"

Jack scoffed as he joined me on the mats. "Suuuuuure," He drawled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, let's just do this thing." I said.

Jack and I bowed to each other and took our stances. I made the first move, and soon we were kicking, punching, and blocking all over the place **(imagine the spar from 'Kim of Kong')**. Soon, Jack made a move and I recognized from my kung fu training how I could get the advantage, and a few second later, I had flipped Jack over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, "You just got your ass whooped! Boom goes the dynamite! Boom!"

Jack stood up and held his hand out for me to shake. "I must admit, Miss Crawford, you are quite talented." He said, and then he moved closer to me and whispered seductively in my ear, "And you look quite beautiful when you're gloating." Then, Jack kissed my cheek and walked out of the gym, leaving me standing there.

Oh my gosh. Jack was flirting with me! Hard! He kissed my cheek! And he knows I have a boyfriend! Plus, he was flirting with Ally earlier! That's bad! Really bad! But the weird thing is…I kinda liked it.

I stood there for a moment, dazed, then I shook it off and went to find Austin.

* * *

**Ok, so there is the first chapter! I know that crossovers aren't always as popular as regular stories, but I hope you guys all like that and would let me know in a review. Also, I was inspired by this other author do ask a favor of you guys: because I really want to write exactly what my readers want, do you think that you could copy-and-paste your favorite quote from each chapter and put it in your review so I can see what you guys like? Awesome, thanks! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.O.V**

Jack's a nice guy, he really is! But, he's kind of flirty. I don't know, maybe that's just him, but it seemed like he was interested in me. However, I've experienced guys like him before…they aren't typically into a shy little mouse like me.

As I walked down the hall, deep in my thoughts, I bumped into someone. I started to fall backwards, but two strong, tanned, muscled arms caught me.

"Thanks." I said softly, looking up into my rescuer's face. I was (sorta) surprised to see Jack Brewer above me.

"Hey there cutie." Jack said, winking at me.

"Oh, hey Jack," I blushed, "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I'm just glad I was here to catch you. I wouldn't want anything to hurt your pretty face."

"Aww, thanks." I blushed again. We stood there for a moment, with me in Jack's arms, until I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Ummm, Jack? You can let go of me." I said quietly.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Jack said, releasing his hold on my arms. I must admit, I did miss his touch a little when he let go of me.

"No problem." I said awkwardly, and then I walked off to my history class.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I walked into my algebra class and saw Austin sitting in the last row. I smiled and waved and took a seat next to him.

"Hey babe!" Austin greeted me. We were both there a few minutes before class started, so we could chat for a bit.

"Hey Austin!" I smiled, "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," Austin said casually, "Oh, and I'm sorry for ditching you earlier. I hope you were ok with me leaving you with Jack."

"It's ok," I smiled, nodding. "I found out Jack is into martial arts! I challenged him to a spar and whooped his ass, and I told him where my dojo is, so he's gonna go check it out."

Austin smiled at me, although I knew he didn't really want to get into details. Austin and I have been dating for a bit over a year, and while I really like Austin, we don't have a whole lot in common. I'm into karate and sports and stuff and he is into music and singing and stuff.

"Ok, cool." Austin said, and pecked my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing. Just for being you." Austin responded.

"Awww! You're so sweet!" I exclaimed, giving Austin a hug and a kiss.

Just then, our teacher came in, and I faced forward and paid attention. Since I'm a cheerleader, I have to get good grades to stay on the squad; otherwise I would be passing notes with Austin. But for the moment, I ignored my boyfriend and immersed myself in the Pythagorean Theorem.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Ok, so maybe Seaford High won't be TOO bad. I already met two VERY pretty girls, both of whom seem interested in me. But then again, what girl ISN'T interested in me? I smirked to myself as I sat in the back of my biology class, totally ignoring the teacher.

My thoughts started drifting to Kim. She's really pretty: Her blond, straight hair just flows perfectly behind her. Her eyes are an amazing melted chocolate color, with little flecks of hazel that made them look so deep. Her lips were a perfectly, plump curved shape; and they looked so kissable; I just wanted to smash her up against a wall and bruise them with my own lips. Her breasts are the perfect size, she is really fit and I can tell she works out, and her long, smooth, creamy legs are perfectly tan. But, she is dating that jerk Moon. I don't like him; he seems so egotistical just because he is a pop star. He reminds me of Ricky Weaver, a pop star that came to my school in California last year. He was a total dick.

But, as much as I would like to date Kim, or get her rolling over on my bed, she is taken, and she seems pretty devoted to her ass of a boyfriend. So, my thoughts turned towards Ally. She's also cute, and I don't think she has a boyfriend. However, Moon seems pretty devoted to her. And that will give me the perfect reason to ask her out. One, cause she is cute and smart; and two, it would piss off Austin.

As the bell rang for class, I snapped out of my reverie and gathered my books. I've made up my mind; I'm gonna ask Ally out this afternoon.

* * *

**Ok, thank you to all of you guys who reviewed; I already got a GREAT response on this story, so I'll definitely be continuing it and updating regularly! Remember, I would love to have you copy-and-paste your favorite quote from this chapter into your review so I can see what you guys like! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.O.V**

As the final bell rang, I made my way out to my locker and saw Jack at his locker next to mine.

"Hey there, Jack." I greeted my friend as I put my books in my locker. After I had put them all away, Jack's arm slid across my locker, slamming it shut. He then pulled me into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around my waist.

As Jack was hugging me, I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hey, dude, why don't you get your fucking hands off her?" Austin said, and I could tell he was mad. Austin didn't curse that much, but when he did, it was bad.

Jack pulled away from me and stepped up to Austin, "Hey dude, why don't you mind your own damned shit?!" He exclaimed, "Last I checked, you weren't the fucking boss of me!"

"Well last I checked, you weren't Ally's boyfriend, and you shouldn't be fucking feeling her up like that!" Austin exclaimed.

"Well how the hell do you know that?!" Jack exclaimed.

I decided to cut them off there. "Jack, I'm not your boyfriend. Austin, you need to calm the heck down, and you too, Jack!" I said loudly.

Both guys turned to me. "Sorry Ally," Austin apologized, "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it."

"Yeah, sorry Ally." Jack said.

"No problem." I sighed. "Now I have to go talk to the music teacher about the new program she is starting for underprivileged kids; can I leave you two here without blood being shed?"

"Yes, don't worry Ally." Austin said, "I was actually about to head to cheerleading practice to watch Kim and then take her on our date. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." I said, giving Austin a quick hug. "See ya." After Austin left, I turned to Jack with my hands on my hips.

"Jack, Austin is my best friend, and he can be a little overprotective at times, but I need you to be ok with him. You shouldn't have exploded like that."

"Yeah, sorry, I just got a bit mad." Jack apologized, "Oh, and one thing. About that 'not your boyfriend' thing. I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie tonight with me?"

I looked at Jack dubiously, "You're asking me out?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah! I mean, you're cute, and smart, and pretty!"

I smiled, "Awww, thanks! And I guess I'll go out with you. Pick me up at 7?"

"Sounds good." Jack agreed. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and then walked down the hall.

**Line break**

After I got home from school, the first thing I did was call my best girl friend, Trish. Trish was on vacation with her family down in Mexico this week, which is why she wasn't at school today, but she got back this afternoon, and I needed to consult her about Jack.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring. "Thank you for calling De la Rosa Management, how may I assist you?"

Ever since Trish had started managing Austin, she had picked up a few more clients and had started her own management company. She told me it was because if she was the boss, she would never get fired!

"Hey Trish, it's Ally!" I greeted my friend.

"Ally! Baby!" Trish exclaimed in an overexcited voice, "I'm gonna have to put you on hold for a second, m'kay? Great." I heard Trish set the phone down and heard her voice, now distant, as she talked to whoever was with her.

"Ok, Taylor, I definitely think we can work something out. I'll need to pull a couple strings, but I'll have my people call your people later this week. Great meeting you, Ms. Swift. Have a great day!"

I heard a door open and close, and then a few seconds later, I heard Trish get back on the phone. "Sorry, I had to finish up with a client."

"Mmmhmm," I said disbelievingly, "You weren't talking with Taylor Swift."

Trish paused for a second, and then sighed. "You know me too well. And that is why we're best friends."

"Yup." I agreed, "And since best friends tell each other everything…" I trailed off.

"OMG, what's up girl?!" Trish squealed.

"Well, you know how I talked to you yesterday about the new kid, Jack Brewer, who was coming to school today? Ok, so this guy is a total hottie. He was wearing a leather jacket, combat boots, white t-shirt and skinny jeans – you know, your typical bad boy. His hair is almost as good as Austin's; it's long and brown and luscious, and he's really nice, and funny, and cute, and everything. He's pretty amazing. I mean, not as amazing as Austin, but close, you know what I mean? It's like—"

Trish cut me off. "Ally, get to the damn point!"

"Ok, ok, sorry!" I exclaimed, "Well, anyway, I showed him around today, and after school…are you ready for this?" I paused, "He asked me to go out with him tonight!" I exclaimed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Trish screamed, and I yanked the phone away from my ear. Ow, I think my eardrum just shattered.

"Sheesh!" I exclaimed, "Trish, calm the heck down! It's a date! Jack is a bit too touchy-feely, and he's no Austin, but he's cute. I don't even know if I'll go out on a second date, if he even asks. It's no big!"

"OF COURSE IT'S BIG!" Trish shrieked. "This is going to be, like, your first date, EVER! You have to get ready! You have to choose an outfit! And do hair! And makeup! And brush your teeth! Oh my god, what if he kisses you! That would be your first kiss!"

"TRISH! SHUT UP!" I screamed, and the other end of the line fell silent. "Thank you. I get it, it's a big deal. And yes, you can come over to help. But I need you to not freak out. I mean, you haven't even met the guy."

"Ok. I'll be over in five minutes. Bye!"

"K! See ya then!" I told Trish, and before I hung up, I heard her yelling at someone. Probably her mom for coming into her office without asking.

I decided to take a quick shower, and when I came out of the bathroom, in a robe, towel drying my hair, Trish was sitting on my bed. "Your mom let me up." She explained before I had a chance to ask.

I nodded in understanding, and then dropped the towel that I was using to dry my hair. "Ok, so what's first?"

"Dress." Was all Trish said, and I knew I was in for a long afternoon.

**So...it's my Sweet 16 today! And so to celebrate my birthday I'm giving you people another chapter. You know what would be awesome? As a birthday present, EVERY person who reads this chapter reviews. That would be ROSSOME! Oh, and I promise the next chapter will be more exciting - when Trish meets Jack, and then their date. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.O.V – 6:45pm at Ally's house**

After a tediously long afternoon with Trish-zilla, I was almost ready for my date with Jack. My parents were really excited for my date and really wanted to meet Jack, but they had reservations at a club tonight and they left around 6, so it was just Trish and I in my house. I had texted Jack my address, and he was going to be here soon.

Trish came out of my walk-in closet grinning triumphantly. She has insisted on spending, like, 10 minutes on finding the perfect jewelry for me that would match my turquoise and brown striped dress (The one Ally wore in Partners and Parachutes when Austin sang to her).

"Find something?" I smiled at my best friend, glad that she was here.

"Well, I found a necklace. And some cute bracelets as well. I'm still looking for some earrings." Trish informed me, handing me the pieces.

Trish had chosen a delicate gold heart-shaped locket that matched my brown and gold heart belt for a necklace. I smiled at the necklace because it had sentimental value to it. It was a very special necklace; my mom gave it to me before she left for Africa last year. She had told me 'Ally, this locket has room for four pictures. I already put a picture of me in there, and I want you to fill the other three spots with the pictures of people that you care the most about.' I had immediately put Trish's picture in the second spot, and then I put my dad's picture in the third spot. And I saved the last spot, in the back and closest to my heart, for Austin's picture. I was snapped out of my reverie when Trish waved her hand in front of my face.

"Are you just going to stare at the necklace, or put it on?" Trish asked, trying to be annoyed but failing, because she knows how much the necklace means to me.

I smiled and slid the necklace on, delicately hooking it in the back. Trish left me putting on the necklace and bracelets, three gold rhinestone studded bangles, while she went to go find some good earrings.

Trish was just emerging from my closet again, holding a pair of earrings, when the doorbell rang. I stood up, but Trish pushed me back down and handed me the earrings. "You finish getting ready, I'll get the door. I want to meet this Jack guy."

"Ok, but don't scare him away," I told my best friend. She grinned deviously before walking out of the room. Oh gosh. I decided to hurry up so that Jack doesn't have to be tortured by Trish too much. I quickly put on the earrings, which were a pair of gold and turquoise beaded drop earrings. I slipped on my brown cork wedge heels and walked out of my room. I peeked over the balcony to see Trish opening the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Trish said sweetly.

"Um, yeah." I heard Jack's voice from outside, even though all I could see were his gold Supras. "I'm looking for Ally Dawson. Is this the right place?"

"Yes, it is. Come on in! You must be Jack, right?" Trish said in a chipper voice, opening the door wider and letting Jack come in.

"Thanks." Jack said, "And you are…?"

"Trish De la Rosa, Ally's best friend. Come, have a seat!" Trish led Jack to a recliner, taking a seat on the ottoman across from him.

"Nice to meet you, Trish." Jack said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too!" Trish exclaimed, "Ally's told me a lot about you."

Jack's smile widened. "Well, I haven't heard much about you, but you are much prettier than Ally described." He complimented my friend. Awwww! He's so sweet!

Suddenly, Trish totally changed her tone. "Don't try to butter me up, punk!" She exclaimed harshly, and I saw Jack flinch a bit. "Ally's parents are out tonight, so I am here to make sure that you are a respectable young man that will treat her right."

"Oh-kay." Jack said, a little confused at the sudden change in Trish's persona.

"Don't act dumb, buddy!" Trish exclaimed.

I feel like I should go down there and save Jack, but this is going to be one of my first dates ever, and Trish has wanted to do this to my first boyfriend since we got to the age of liking guys, instead of thinking they had cooties. So I decided to let her have her moment.

"So, Jack," Trish said, standing up and starting to circle his chair menacingly, "What are your intentions with Ally tonight?"

"Well, I was planning on taking her out to dinner and then to see a movie." Jack said, a bit nervously. I understood. Even Austin and Kim get a bit scared around Trish sometimes, and neither of them are intimidated easily.

"Where are you taking her for dinner? Do you have a reservation? Are you going to sit at a table, or a booth? Will you be sitting on the same side, or opposite sides of the table? Will you order for her? Have you been to the restaurant before? Are you planning on paying for everything? Do you intend to order dessert at the restaurant? Are you planning on getting candy, popcorn, soda, or other snacks at the theater? Do you intend to go anywhere but straight home after the movie? How long have you had your driver's license? What type of car do you drive? What is your license plate number? What movie are you going to see? What is it rated? Are you willing to give Ally your jacket if she gets cold? Are you planning on making a move on her, aka kissing her, tonight? When is the movie? Is this just a one-time date, or are you going to ask Ally out again? What time do you plan to have her home at?" Trish shot a bunch of rapid fire questions at Jack, and I decided, after he tried to answer, that I would go downstairs.

Jack paused for a minute, and then started answering Trish's questions. "I am taking her to Chez Platypus for dinner. It is across town, and we have a reservation for 7:30. We will be sitting at a booth in a corner, and I was planning on sitting on opposing sides, because that is only appropriate for a first date. I have been to the restaurant once before, and I will suggest something for Ally to eat, but I will not order for her unless she wants me to. I will definitely pay for everything, anything but that would be rude. I wasn't planning on ordering dessert at the restaurant, but I was planning on buying popcorn and anything else Ally would want at the theater. I am taking her to go see 'The Hidden Rose' which is rated PG-13 and is playing at 8:35. I drive a black Mustang convertible, and my license number is…9SWT194, I think. I have had my license for two years; my dad is a cop and he pulled a few strings so that I could get my license early. As soon as the movie is over, I intend to drive Ally straight home so that she can be home by 10pm, no later. I would obviously give my jacket to Ally if she gets cold, I would be no gentleman if I didn't. I would love to kiss Ally goodnight, of course, if that is ok and under your supervision, but if you don't consider it acceptable, I wouldn't dream of it. Ally is a very special girl, and I would love to ask her out again, or even ask her to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to rush into anything if Ally is not comfortable."

Trish stood there in shock for a moment, then she said shortly, "Stay here." She turned and walked upstairs, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into my bedroom.

"OMFG!" Trish shrieked, "That is the first time a guy has EVER answered my questions! And that well, too!" Trish always interrogated the guys that Kim dated before Austin, which were quite a few. She even interrogated her own dates! After she put on a disguise as her brother, that is. "He is cute, I definitely agree. And he's VERY nice. I approve."

I beamed. "Thanks, Trish!" I exclaimed.

Trish and I made our way downstairs, and Jack turned from where he was looking at the decorations on a shelf to see me. "Wow, Ally, you look amazing." Jack smiled. He walked over and kissed my cheek, which Trish raised an eyebrow at. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his hand on my lower back. I thought his hand was a bit too low, but I decided I wouldn't say anything until we were outside to spare him Trish's wrath.

"Ok, have fun you two!" Trish exclaimed, "But not too much fun." She glared pointedly at Jack, "And Jack, be sure to have her back by ten on the dot."

"Of course, Trish." Jack smiled, and as we walked out the door, I heard Trish snap her fingers. Jack turned his head. "Oh, and Jack? Hands to yourself." Trish said, and Jack immediately pulled his hand away from me, brushing it through his hair and then shoving both hands in his pockets.

After we walked out the door, I turned to Jack. "You answered all of Trish's questions very well." I commended him.

"Well, as a third degree black belt, I have learned how to stay calm under pressure. Plus, I have met many girls' parents and I've developed a formula to make the parents happy." Jack said, wrapping his arm around my waist again, "And I must say, your friend is a LOT worse than many parents I've met."

I laughed as Jack opened the door to his car for me. I stepped in and sat down. "Yeah, she can be a bit controlling."

For the next ten minutes, Jack and I just talked and chatted about random stuff: his life in California, how he liked Miami, school, etc. We continued our conversation in the restaurant, where I ordered a vegetable linguine and Jack ordered a tri-tip steak. After we got to the movie theater, Jack bought the tickets and then we both got a soda and a box of Hot Tamales, which we agreed are the best candies out there. We also got a popcorn to share, and when we were in the movie theater, Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him. He kissed my head, which I rested on his shoulder.

After the movie, Jack and I were out in the lobby, finishing our Hot Tamales and talking about the movie. "It was so sweet! I loved how Brody proposed to Catherine!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was really romantic." Jack agreed, before pulling me up against him and placing his hands on my hips. "Do you think I'm romantic?" He whispered huskily.

I stuttered nervously, "Um, as romantic as Brody? I don't think so. But I'm not really sure."

"Well, then let me show you." Jack said, before he dipped me down like we were dancing and leaned in, kissing me gently. He stood up, pulling me with him, and then led me out to his car.

"How was that for romantic?" He asked.

I blushed, "Um, good." I said after a pause. He told Trish that he wouldn't kiss me unless it was under her supervision!

When we reached my house, Jack got out and led me up to my door, but before I could go in, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back up against him. "Before we go back to your uptight friend…" He mumbled before smashing his lips onto mine.

Jack kissed me passionately, and I obviously kissed back, but I felt a little weird. I mean, that kiss at the movie theater was small, and I didn't really think it counted, but this is my first kiss! I had kinda always dreamed about my first kiss being with Austin, but I guess it's ok that it's with Jack.

After Jack had kissed me for about two minutes, he pulled away from me and we both sucked in a deep breath of air. After a minute, Jack shrugged his jacket off his shoulders. "Here. You can wear it so I don't get hounded by your friend."

I simply nodded and grabbed the jacket, pulling it over my shoulders. I opened the door and Jack and I both came in to see Trish on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Hey Trish." I smiled at my friend, who immediately stood up and gave me a hug.

"Hey Ally! How'd it go?" She greeted me.

"Fine. It was fun." I said. I turned to Jack, "Thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem." Jack said, then he looked at Trish, "May I?"

Trish simply stood there, and Jack apparently took that as a signal that he could, and he leaned in and kissed me gently but passionately. "I had a great time, Ally, and I definitely want to do this again sometime." He told me.

"Thanks Jack," I smiled, "Oh, and here's your jacket." I handed him his leather jacket and he draped it over his arm. He leaned over and kissed my cheek once more before walking out, closing the door behind him. I heard his car start and he drove away, and then I turned to Trish.

Trish stood there silently, and I could tell she was mad. I waited for about three seconds, and then suddenly, Mt. St. Trish exploded. "That lowlife, lying ass!" She yelled, starting to pace, "I saw him put his arm around you again after you guys walked out, and then when you came back, I saw you two making out on the front steps! And he just handed you his jacket so that I wouldn't get mad, didn't he?! Ohhhhh, he's gonna get a piece of my mind! Just wait until I confront that motherfucker tomorrow at school! Plus, it's already 10:17, if he really cared he would have gotten you home at 10 on the dot! And I have a waiter friend at Chez Platypus, cause I used to work there, and he called and said that he saw you two sitting on the same side of the booth! He is a liar, he is too touchy-feely, and he's way too smooth to be genuine! There's something off about that guy, DEFINITELY something off! I mean—"

I cut her off. "Trish!" I yelled, and she stopped pacing, turning to me and shutting up. "Calm down." I said.

Trish took a deep breath, and then she ran up and hugged me, squealing. "Eeeeeek! That was your first date ever! How was it? Was he nice? Oh my god, you got your first kiss tonight! Is he a good kisser? Did you guys use tongue? Deets girl!"

"Trish, I'm confused." I said, sitting down on the couch, "Are you mad or excited?"

"BOTH!" Trish exclaimed, "I mean, Jack is a liar, but he's still cute! So, deets, NOW!"

I sighed. "Ok. So Jack is really nice, but I agree. Too touchy-feely. He was constantly wrapping his arm around my waist or my shoulder, cuddling up to me, and kissing different parts of my body, including my lips. By the way, the first time he kissed me was at the movie theater."

"Ugh, that jerk!" Trish exclaimed angrily.

"Trish, it's ok." I reassured my friend, "It was kinda nice."

Trish's features immediately softened, "Awwww! So, will you go out with him again?"

"Maybe, if he asks." I said.

"Ok. I'm glad you had fun girl; that was the most important thing to me overall." Trish said, scooting over and wrapping her arms around me in a side-hug, "So, can I stay the night?"

"Um, obviously!" I exclaimed, "I just stocked up on sleepover stash boxes, and I have three under my bed. Let's go!"

Trish and I pounded upstairs and while I adjusted the TV in my room so it was facing my bed, Trish crawled under my bed and grabbed one of our 'Sleepover Stashes.' Basically, it is a big box filled with everything we need to have an awesome sleepover. It had marshmallows, chocolate bars, pickles for me, peanut butter and saltines for Trish, crackers, dried fruit, Cadbury Easter eggs, Gummi worms, microwave popcorn, and Hot Tamales for snacks. It also had a couple chick flicks in it; Trish and I chose our nine favorite movies and got a copy of each, putting three in each box. This box had "The Last Song;" "Pitch Perfect;" and "Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2." BHC2 wasn't actually a chick flick, but Trish's cousin Raini Rodriguez starred in it, and we loved it.

I grabbed the popcorn and popped it into the small microwave in my room, then I grabbed two bowls from the box and poured the popcorn into them. I popped in "The Last Song," and grabbed the box of tissues from the box, setting it between us. Trish and I grabbed the snacks we wanted, and then we settled down and started to watch the movie.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, guys! I REALLY wanted to update like every couple days, but my family is actually in the middle of moving, and so I have been really busy. But, this morning, I woke up extra early and found the time to add a new chapter for you guys! I hope you haven't lost interest in the story...remember, I want to see what you guys like, so please copy and paste your favorite part of each chapter, whether it's a quote or a description or an action, into your review! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's P.O.V**

"I can't believe him! That jerk!" I exclaimed, pacing across my living room. My parents were out of town, and I had suggested to Austin that he come over after our date at the movies, so we were both in my house alone, and talking about what we had seen in the movie theater.

_*Flashback*_

Austin and I had just come out of watching "Bikini Blood Bash 2: Babes in Barbados," when Austin stopped me and pointed across the theater. I followed his finger and gasped in shock as I saw none other than Jack Brewer and Ally Dawson pressed up tight against each other. But what surprised me even more was when Jack dipped Ally down and kissed her. Now, Ally and I are best friends, and I knew she had never had her first kiss yet, so the fact that Jack just stole her kiss, I'm assuming without her consent, so nonchalantly made me mad. I looked over at Austin and he looked really angry. His face had clenched up and turned red, his hands were in fists, and his eye was twitching. I knew Austin and Ally had been friends for ages, since way before I moved to town three years ago. I also knew that Austin loved Ally – although I hope it is just a sisterly love and not a romantic love. But for Austin to see Ally getting her first kiss from a guy she barely knew, I knew it was killing him inside.

"Wow." Was all I could say, but my words snapped Austin out of his reverie.

"That motherfucking ass! How dare he?" Austin snapped quietly. "I'm gonna murder him!"

Austin started walking towards Ally and Jack, but I put my hand on his arm, stopping him. "Austin, if you interfere, Ally is going to be really mad at you. Besides, Ally is on one of her first dates ever. You don't want to ruin it for her. You can confront him tomorrow at school – I know I will be doing the same thing."

Austin visibly relaxed, then turned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "You're right. You're right. I am not going to do anything about it now, I'll just let it go, I can—oh my god, I am going to murder him!" Austin exclaimed, looking back at Ally and Jack. They were walking out of the movie theater, and jack had his arm around her waist and his hand on her ass.

Watching them walk out of the theater, I first of all got angry that he was treating my best friend like that, and then I felt something stir inside of me. Not sure what it is, or why, but I kinda almost feel a little bit jealous of Ally. But I have to be the strong one here and help hold Austin back.

"Austin. Don't. It'll ruin her evening, do you want to do that?" I told my boyfriend, rubbing his arm soothingly.

Austin sighed in defeat. "You're right. Let's just go." Austin and I walked out of the theater and headed back to my house.

_*End Flashback*_

So now, we were at my house, and Austin brought up the subject again, so we were both ranting about Jack. Well, Austin was ranting more than I was, but I am kinda mad at Jack as well.

As my boyfriend paced around the room, going on and on about how delicate Ally was, and how 'that dickface Brewer' didn't know her very well, and that if Jack hurt Ally he would kill him, I took a deep breath. I realized that yelling about it wasn't going to help us at all.

I stepped in front of Austin, stopping him from pacing around anymore.

"Babe. I know you're mad, I'm upset as well, but getting angry about it tonight isn't going to help us at all. Tomorrow at school, I suggest that we both have a little talk with Jack about Ally. Btu tonight, we just need to enjoy each other's presence."

Austin took a deep breath. "You're right babycakes." He kissed my head, and then he kissed down the side of my face til he reached my ear, and he whispered huskily, "How do you suggest we enjoy each other's presence?"

I took a deep, shaky breath, and pressed up close to Austin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip-toes so that I could nip his earlobe and then whisper into his ear seductively, "Well, I have a few ideas," I said as I led Austin back to my bedroom.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! My family and I just moved on Tuesday, and everything is a mess in our house, and we are still unpacking and everything, but I woke up early so I could at least give you guys something! Please remember to put your favorite quote or part in your review! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's P.O.V**

The next morning, I pulled up at school a few minutes early. Last night had gone pretty well with Ally, and I must admit, she is a good kisser, so I'm planning on asking her out again today. I walked into school and started to put my books away in my locker. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was, and I was caught totally by surprise when Trish grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against my locker. Wow, for a girl that's only, like, 4'8, she is really strong!

"Listen Jackass." Trish growled, "I know all about the sneaky moves you pulled on Ally last night. I am not happy, and you do not want to see an unhappy Trish. Ally is like a sister to me, and I want her to be happy, so if she wants to date you, I will support her 100%. But I swear, if you hurt Ally in ANY way, EVER, I will search you out and hunt you down. Then, I will rip your head off and kick your sorry headless body's ass. And if you don't believe me, ask anyone here at school. Don't hurt Ally, or the hurt I will cause you will be much greater. Understood? Good." Trish then let go of my shirt and stalked off.

Ok, so I am a third degree black belt in several martial arts styles, so I am not scared of many things, but I must admit: Trish scares me a bit. I shook my head and was about to head off to class when I was suddenly slammed against my locker again, this time by Kim.

"Jack, we need to talk." She said.

I smirked, "You know Kimmy, if you want me that bad, all you have to do is ask." I said cockily.

Kim slapped me across the face. "Look. You're obviously not used to getting rejected, and I'll admit, you're cute. But I have a boyfriend that I love, and I saw you last night out on a date with one of my best friends. Ally is kind of new to the whole dating thing, but I'm not, and I know that guys like you are often serial heartbreakers. I swear, if you hurt Ally in way, I'll rip—"

I cut her off. "You'll rip my head off and kick my headless body's ass?" I asked, quoting Trish, "Yeah, your friend Trish already said that."

Kim slapped me across the face again. "Don't get fresh with me. If you hurt Ally, I'll rip your balls off and shove them up your ass. You seem like a nice guy, but I just want you to know, I'm on Ally's side before I'm on yours. Got it? Good." Kim turned and stalked off, much like Trish.

I rolled my eyes. It's so obvious Kim likes me, even though she's dating that jerk Austin. I do like Ally, and I am planning on taking her out again, but as soon as Kim realizes that Moon is a douchebag, I'm gonna break up with Ally and ask Kim out.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice another figure approaching me, this time a bit angrier. Austin Moon came up and grabbed my throat, slamming me against the lockers, AGAIN, and holding me there by his hand pressed against my throat.

"Listen, and listen well, you damned motherfucker. I know you don't like me, and I definitely don't like you. But I care about Ally, and I know that you asked her out. Ally is my best friend, and I saw you making a move on her at the theater last night. You better not hurt her in any way, or I swear to god that I will murder you with my bare hands." Austin glared at me, and I was going to retort, when suddenly, Austin was ripped away from me.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, looking at him in disappointment, "What are you doing?"

"Well, you see, Ally, I was—"Austin was cut off by Ally again.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it!" She exclaimed, then she came up to me. "Jack, are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked, looking me up and down.

Austin started to protest, "Ally, just let me explain!"

"No, Austin." Ally said harshly, "We can talk about this at Sonic Boom later, but for now, I just don't think I'm able to be receptive to anything you might say. Just, give me some time to cool off."

Austin looked stricken, but he nodded, "I'm sorry, Ally." He mumbled sadly, and then walked off.

I smiled at Ally, "Don't worry, babe, I'm fine." I reassured Ally, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Ally smiled, and then pulled away. "Listen, Jack, I like you, but I don't know if we are like, are we still friends, or are we more, or, like how does that work? I've never had a boyfriend before." She stuttered.

I smiled at Ally, "Well, I don't know. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Ally smiled and bit her lip, "Sure."

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Then it's official. We're dating." I leaned down and pecked Ally's lips.

Ally smiled, but the warning bell for class rang just then, and she jumped. "Oh gosh, I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed, grabbing a book out of her locker and then running down the hall.

I smiled as I watched her go, but there was a tiny part of me wishing that it was Kim who just became my girlfriend.

**This chapter: Definitely one of my favorites to write! Review and quote your favorite parts, please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's P.O.V**

Oh my gosh, I feel so bad! I hate having Ally mad at me, and I will do anything to make her happy with me again. Right now I'm on my way to Sonic Boom to see Ally and beg her forgiveness. I was about 5 minutes away when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Kim: Babe, where r u? We were gunna go 2 the beach_

I cringed. Oh yeah, I did tell Kim that we would go to the beach later to catch some waves. I quickly responded.

_Austin: OMG Forgot. Going 2 SB, need 2 talk 2 Ally_

_Kim: U know I don't like how ur always hanging alone w her…_

_Austin: I know, but this needs 2 b done. Trust me, I Ally and I r just friends_

_Kim: Fine, shud I w8 4 u?_

_Austin: IDK how long itll take. U can if u want…_

_Kim: Nvm, I'm going home. Lots of homework._

_Austin: K, sry :( Luv u! 3_

_Kim: Bye._

I frowned at Kim's last text. Normally she signs of with a heart and a kissy face, but she didn't, so I know she's mad. I guess I have blown her off several times recently to hang with Ally. And I know that Ally and Kim are best friends, but Kim just doesn't like when I spend too much time alone with her. I sighed and stuffed my phone in my pocket as I walked into Sonic Boom. Mr. Dawson was behind the counter, showing a trumpet to a customer.

"Hey Mr. Dawson!" I greeted him. He waved distractedly at me, and I walked over to where Mrs. Dawson was standing by the piano, listening to a little girl play a piece I recognized as Ode to Joy.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson," I greeted Ally's mom.

"Oh, hi Austin," She smiled at me, "How are you?"

"I'm great. Do you know where Ally is?"

"Oh, yes, she's up in the practice room." Mrs. Dawson told me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and then ran up the stairs. Despite Kim being against Ally and me alone together, I hoped Trish wasn't there. I went up and was about to open the door when I heard voices inside. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I tried to make out who was in there. Unable to distinguish the muffled voices, I reached to open the door when it opened for me.

I jumped back a bit in surprise as Trish emerged, with Ally behind her. "Oh, hi Austin!" Ally greeted me, "We were just leaving. To go get smoothies."

Trish smiled at Ally and I could tell she was being devious. "Actually, I was just about to leave. Ally was gonna stay here."

"Ohhhh, no, no, no. I'll come with you Trish!" Ally exclaimed.

"Oh, no, I insist." Trish said, "You can stay here and talk to Austin. Alone. I'll go get us smoothies. If you need me…I'll be at Barbara's Beauty Boutique. I'll be back in an hour."

As Trish walked off, she pulled out her phone. "Hi, Barbara? It's Trish. _*pause*_ No, I'm not applying for a job again. _*pause* _Great, so you're open for me and a friend to come in for an hour facial and massage? _*pause* _Yeah, you might know her; or well, know of her. Her name is Selena, Selena Gomez." There was a long pause, "Yeah, you're right, I'm not hanging with Selena Gomez. _*pause* _Ok, see you soon!" Trish hung up, pushed us into the practice room, and then closed the door.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then turned to Ally. "Look, Ally!" I started, but she held up her hand to cut me off.

"Austin. I don't know what was going on, but I'm not happy about it. I know you seem to have a bit of a problem with Jack, but if you want us to be able to hang out with me besides professionally when we write songs together, you need to get used to hanging out with my boyfriend."

YOUR BOYFRIEND!? I thought, and then I voiced my thoughts, "YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, my boyfriend." Ally stated simply. "Jack asked me to be his girlfriend this morning."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, Ally, I do think that Jack is a bit of a suspicious character, but I am your best friend, and I am really sorry for attacking him this morning. I really want everything to be ok with us again, and if you really want to go out with this guy, I will support you and deal with Jack as best I can."

Ally smiled. "Thank you Austin. That means a lot." She gave me a quick hug, and then sat down at the piano bench. "So, are we gonna write a song or not?"

I burst into a huge grin and hurried to sit down next to Ally at the piano bench.

**Ok, so my family recently moved, and I have had spotty wifi, so I have had several days to do nothing but write! And now I am updating! So please review! :) Also, be sure to copy-and-paste your favorite part into your review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim's P.O.V**

Ugh. Austin can be so irritating sometimes. At lunch today, he met up and said that the waves at Miami Beach would be great for surfing, and he asked if I wanted to go catch some waves later. Austin and I are both great at surfing and we both love it, so it is something we often do together. I told him that I would meet him at the beach at 3pm, and since Austin is always a little bit, like 5-10 minutes, late, I gave him until 3:30 before I sent him a texting asking him where the hell he was. Now, him being late was not the thing that bothered me; I had grown used to that, but it was the fact that he didn't even let me know. Normally he would text me, saying he was running late. That and, after our conversation, I was so mad that he blew me, his girlfriend, off to go hang out ALONE with the girl that I am pretty sure he has feelings for.

I sighed as I started to dry off a bit. I had gotten in the water as soon as I had arrived at the beach, assuming that Austin would come join me in the water when he got here. However, when I got out to text him, I just figured I would be getting back into the water in a few minutes. But when Austin said he wouldn't be here, I figured I could just go back home and do my homework. I dried off and slipped on a pair of ripped denim booty shorts and I was starting to pack up my stuff when I heard someone calling my name.

"Kim? Kim!" I turned around and saw, to my surprise, Jack waving at me. He was carrying a small beach bag and was wearing some light blue board shorts and no shirt. But what surprised me most was he was carrying a REALLY nice surfboard under his arm.

"Oh, hey Jack." I greeted my friend.

"Good to see you here." Jack smiled, "Is this the best beach here in Miami?"

"Yeah, definitely." I said, "And actually, I was just leaving."

"Oh," Jack said. He looked down and saw my surfboard, "I didn't know you surfed!" He exclaimed, gesturing to it.

"I could say the same for you." I retorted smoothly, "I've been surfing since I was seven."

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed, "I've been surfing since I was 10; but the waves in California are amazing, so I've learned quite a few tricks."

"Oh really?" I narrowed my eyes, "I've been to California. Miami waves are much better, and I could top you in any type of surfing competition, anywhere, any time." I said.

Jack smirked. "Oh yeah? How about right now?"

I thought for a moment. I had homework to do, but I was gonna hang at the beach for a couple more hours with Austin anyway, so why not just hang here with Jack? Besides, NOBODY is better than me at surfing. "You're on." I glared.

Jack smiled. "Ok. Here are the rules. Three categories: best trick, largest number of waves caught in five minutes, and how long you can stay up for one wave. We'll see who really is the better surfer." Jack pointed over to where a group of five guys with surfboards were relaxing on the sand. "See those guys? We can get them to judge."

I smirked. "Bring it, Brewer." I sneered. I grabbed my board and strapped it to my ankle, and then Jack and I headed over to the guys. As we got closer, I recognized them as a group of guys from school. Randy, their leader, is a junior professional surfer and he and his clique are all really good; I've surfed with them several times before so I knew them and I knew they would be great judges and willing to judge as well.

"Hey Randy! Hey guys!" I exclaimed as Jack and I walked up.

Randy and his guys looked up. "Kim! Wassup, dudette?" he said, making a hang ten sign.

I made a hang ten sign as well and we bumped fists then twirled them around, doing our handshake. "Sup with you?" I said, then nodded towards Jack, "New kid Brewer here has been surfing in California most of his life, and he claims to be better than me. He challenged me to a surfing competition to see who is the better surfer. Would you guys judge for us?"

"Yeah, sure!" Randy exclaimed.

"Awesome." I explained the information about the competition, and Randy made a couple suggestions, and then he said that he and the guys were ready to judge.

I smirked, "C'mon Jack. Let's go catch some waves."

Jack nodded, "Good luck, blondie," He winked at me, "You're gonna need it." With those words, he picked up his board and ran into the water.

For the next hour and a half, Jack and I competed with each other to find out who is the better surfer. After a while, Jack finally admitted that I was a bit better than him, so we stopped the competition and just started catching waves for fun. Randy and his guys joined us, and we were just having so much fun; laughing and joking around. As I headed out to catch another wave, I realized that I was having more fun around Jack than I normally did around Austin. Now, only one thought was swirling through my head:

_Do I have a crush on Jack?_

**Yay! It's ilovekick4ever1997's ranting time! Ok, so I know you people probably don't give a shit, but I need to release some steam. So, my school is putting on this performance, it's a play called Agape's Island. It's a really good, fun script, it's a lot of fun (I'm playing Captain Fork, a parody of Captain Hook) and I'm really excited for the performance, which is this Saturday. However, the performance is 3 days away, and half the actors don't even know their lines, let alone their blocking or songs or dances or anything. I hoping and praying that this play will be a success, but we seriously need a miracle and I'm freaking out!**

**Ok, now that that's over...****so this chapter developed Kim's feelings for Jack a bit more...I hope you liked it! Review, and be sure to copy-n-paste your favorite part into your review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks, two torturously long weeks, since Jack and Ally started going out. I am so frustrated I just want to hit something.

I sighed and slumped against my locker. It was free period for me, but the only other person I knew that had a free period right now was Trish. I buried my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. I'm so confused. I really like Kim, I mean, I might even love her. We have been dating for two years. But lately, whenever I see Ally with that dickface Brewer, who I now try to get along with, I just feel anger and longing and jealousy boiling up inside of me. I have known for a long time that I have had feeling for Ally, but I thought they were just friendly. But now I realize: I always wanted to be her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love. I know I like Ally as well, and I'm so confused about my feelings.

I was just standing there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit and looked up. Trish was standing there with a sympathetic look on her face and her phone to her ear.

Trish pulled the phone away a bit, "Girl troubles?" She whispered.

I nodded. "I'm so confused."

Trish held up her finger and pulled her phone back to her ear. "Yes, this is Trish De La Rosa, of the De La Rosa Management Company. *pause* Yes, would you like to schedule an appointment to come meet with me? *pause* Well, I do have a busy week, but I would clear my whole schedule for you, Mr. Styles. *pause* Oh, that's great. Mhmm, mhmm. Ok, yeah. *pause* Awesome! It was great talking to you, Harry!" Trish smiled and hung up the phone, and turned back to me.

I looked at Trish in disbelief, "Harry Styles? Really?"

"Yeah!" Trish insisted, "He and the other 1D guys think that De La Rosa Management is a superior company that they want to be with." I stared at Trish, and she finally caved. "Fine. No 1D."

"That's what I thought." I smiled.

"Now," Trish looked at me seriously, "What's up?"

I sighed and buried my face in my hands, "I don't know, I really don't."

Trish grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hallway. "Obviously, we need to have a serious chat. To the library." Trish dragged me to the back of the library, and we sat down at one of the tables in the back. "Ok. Fill me in."

"Well, you know how Ally and I have been best friends almost as long as you and she have? Well, I know that I love her, but I can tell if it's just like, a friendly or sisterly love, or if it's like a romantic love. But if it's a romantic love, then what about Kim? I mean, I know I like her, I mean, we've been dating for two years, I lost my virginity to her, but I just don't know if she's the right girl for me. But I couldn't break her heart by breaking up with her. I mean, she's too nice, and that would just crush her. And even if I wanted to ask Ally out, she is dating Jack, and I just don't know how she feels about him, or me, and it's just so confusing! I don't know whether I want to be with Ally or Kim, and even if I wanted to be with Ally, she is taken. What do I do?"

**Jack's P.O.V**

It's lunchtime, and I told Ally that I had to go study for a big test coming up, so I made my way to the back of the library. It was quiet back there, and no one else was there, so I could sort out my thoughts.

I must admit, I'm confused. I know that I like Ally, she is a nice girl, but she is just a bit too innocent and delicate. But I have to have a girlfriend, it would ruin my reputation if I didn't. I would much rather be with Kim, but she's taken and I know she could probably murder me if I fucked around with her while she is still dating Austin.

I sighed and rested my head on the desk. I was just sitting there for about 30 seconds when suddenly I heard a voice pierce the silence.

"Girl troubles?"

I looked up in surprise and saw Trish standing there, leaning against a shelf of books. After that whole first date incident, we got to be friends because of Ally. And, I have found that Trish is actually a really good person to talk to, because she has had a lot of experience with lots of different things.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm confused."

Trish smiled, "Yeah, I have been getting that a lot."

I looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Trish took a seat next to me, "They don't call me," Trish paused, "The Love Whisperer," she whispered and tilted her head down in a weird way, "For nothing."

"Okayyyyyy," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"My old friend Dez Peroddo and I opened up a business together when we were 10. He was a freak. He chose the name." Trish explained quickly, "Now he's out in LA shooting a movie and I have taken over being…The Love Whisperer."

I nodded.

"So, tell Dr. Trish what's up." Trish said.

"Ok, well, you know how Ally and I are dating?" I asked, and Trish nodded, "Well I don't think Ally is the right girl for me. I mean, she is nice, but she is too nice. She is sweet, and gentle, and delicate, and fragile, and I need a girlfriend who is nice but dangerous. Like you, not that I would ever want to date you, no offense. But like Kim. But I have upheld a very strict reputation since the day I set foot in school in California, and here, as the player/heartbreaker who ALWAYS has a girlfriend, and I don't wanna lose that reputation, so I can't break up with Ally quite yet. I want to go after Kim, but she is dangerous enough that she could seriously hurt me if I tried to fuck with her when she is dating Austin, so I really don't know what to do. Do I break up with Ally, or wait for Kim to break up with Austin? What if that never happens?"

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm confused. Like, really confused. I don't know what to do. So I called the only person who could help me. Trish.

"Hey Trish, it's me," I said, leaving a voicemail on her phone, "I have some questions for you as my best friend and as 'The Love Whisperer.' Can you meet me in the library in about a half an hour? Thanks, bye."

I hung up and went to get lunch before I made my way over to the library. I quickly ate, and then went to the library. Trish arrived a few minutes later.

"Guy troubles?" She asked sympathetically, taking a seat.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm dating Jack, but I think I want to be with Austin, but he's dating Kim, although Kim has mentioned several times how cute Jack is. I mean, Jack is a nice guy, now that I've gotten to know him a bit better, but I don't think we're really compatible. He's not really that into music, and I'm really not that into sports. And every time he kisses me, I feel nothing. Aren't there supposed to be sparks or something? I often find myself thinking of Austin, even when I'm with Jack. Especially when I'm with Jack. So, should I break up with Jack? What about Austin and Kim? I think I want to be with Austin, but I'm just not sure. I mean, I'm pretty happy with Jack, but I'm happier with Austin. But Austin is taken. It's just a big mess."

**Kim's P.O.V**

Argh! Why does life have to be so complicated and confusing? I mean, especially in love. It was after school, and since I didn't have an activity today, I was in the library trying to sort out my thoughts. Then, I remembered that Trish's ride was going to be late today, so I thought she might be willing to talk and help me figure things out.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text, asking her to meet me in the library. A few minutes later, she showed up and sat down.

"Let me guess. Your love life is confusing, you're caught between two guys, and you don't know what to do." She said, pulling out a notepad.

I looked at her in surprise. "How'd you know that?" I asked.

Trish laughed, "Oh, Kim. I have my ways. Plus, 'The Love Whisperer' has had a lot of similar cases today. So, give me the details."

I sighed. "Well, I'm dating Austin, and I think I should be happy. I mean, he's famous, he's hot, he's funny, he's in great shape, and he plays like seven instruments. But I just don't know if I'm feeling it between us anymore. I mean, I always have had a suspicion that Austin likes Ally, because they are constantly hanging out and he talks about her a lot, and I don't want to get in the way of their relationship, but I don't want to be the oddball out without a boyfriend. I mean, the only other guy in school that I have an eye on is Jack, but he is dating Ally. I would love to go out with Jack, because he like totally gets me, but I don't want to interfere with him and Ally. I just don't know what to do. What's your advice?"

**Trish's P.O.V**

It's official. I could SERIOUSLY die from laughter. As "The Love Whisperer," I have had a lot of funny cases, but the four I had today are the absolute craziest. Jack, Kim, Ally, and Austin all came to me (or I came to them) about liking someone else. It turns out that both Austin and Ally like each other, and both Jack and Kim like each other. Too funny.

I sighed and sat down on the couch in my room. I gave all four of them the same advice: Follow your heart and talk to the person that you like about your feelings. Take a chance and see what happens. Now that my work is done, I am going to happily sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. I'm sure they'll all get together within a week.

**Only a couple chapters left, peeps! And trust me, I want Kick and Auslly together as much as ya'll do! :) So please review and I'll update soon! And be sure to copy-n-paste into your review your favorite part!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim's P.O.V**

It's been three days since I talked with Trish about Austin, and I finally decided that I needed to break up with him today. But I had to be gentle about it; I don't want to hurt him, because with his popularity and crazy fangirls, he could get practically the whole world to hate me.

After History class, which was my last class of the day, I went to find Austin. He and I both had a free period before school was over, which was normally when I went to the gym and worked on cheer or karate and he went to the music room to work on his songs. I made my way towards my locker to drop my books off before I went to look for Austin. But, to my surprise, Austin was standing by my locker, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey Austin." I smiled, walking up.

Austin's head jerked up in surprise, and he smiled. "Oh, hey Kim."

I started to put my books away. "So, Austin, what's up?" I said. I wanted to start out having a civil conversation before breaking up with him.

Austin took a deep breath. "Listen, Kim, we—"

I cut him off. "Need to talk." I finished.

Austin nodded, "You know I have always spent a lot of time with Ally, and recently, I have developed some undeniable feelings for her. And while I want to stay friends…"

I picked up on (hopefully) where this conversation was going, "You just don't think that this, us, is working out anymore."

Austin looked at me. "You feel the same way?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm just not feeling it anymore. So can we say it was a mutually agreed on split, and that we are both still happy and friends?"

Austin nodded fervently, "Definitely. Pretty much nothing will change, cause we'll still hang out all the time, but we'll just be friends instead of boyfriend/girlfriend. Sound good?" He asked.

I burst into a smile. "Sounds great." I agreed. Austin gave me a hug, and I hugged him back. "I'm glad this all worked out." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Austin said.

"Well, I'd love to hang out and chat more, but I need to go to the gym and work on this new routine." I told him, and he nodded.

"Ok, well, I'm going home, but I'll see you tomorrow!" Austin said.

"Great." I said, "See ya!" Waving goodbye, I walked off to the gym.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Whew! That was SO much easier than I expected. I really like Kim, but as a friend, and I am so glad that she felt the same way because I didn't want to hurt her, considering that she could definitely hurt me: physically. That girl is tough.

After I went back to my locker to grab some of my stuff, I started to walk home from school. It was about a 15 minute walk, and when I got home, I rang the bell for my mom to open the door. When she didn't, I grabbed my key and opened it myself. Going in, the house seemed empty, so I walked into the kitchen to see if I could find my mom. There was nobody there, but I did see a note on the counter.

_Austin,_

_Aunt Mildred is sick. Really sick. We got a call earlier and had to fly off to Ohio to see her in the hospital. We'll probably be gone 3-4 days, but we didn't want to take you from school. Plus, we figured you wouldn't want to come. Anyway, we'll call you, probably tomorrow, and let you know what's going on. We love you, son, and we trust that you will make good choices while we are gone. That means do your homework and chores, eat healthy, and NO wild parties. If you want to have a couple friends over, you can, but no funny business. We love you and trust you Austin, and we'll see you soon._

_Lots of love, Mom and Dad._

I smiled at the note. My Aunt Mildred is this REALLY stuffy old lady who I am certain hates my guts. She is constantly telling me to cut my hair and pull up my pants, or to stop messing around with my music and focus on becoming a doctor. Anyway, I'm not a big fan of her.

Just then, the reality of the note sunk in. I'm home alone for several days! I can do whatever I want! Smiling, I pulled a package of microwave popcorn out of the cupboard and cooked it, then I brought it into the living room, where I popped open a soda, threw my feet up on the coffee table, and started to watch TV. Nothing good was on, except for some I Love Lucy reruns. I spent the next hour laughing at the old and stupid show.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Confused, I got up to see who it was. I pulled open the door, and gasped in shock when I saw Ally standing on my doorstep, crying her eyes out.

**Ooooooh, cliffhanger! :O Review, and I will update soon! R&R and be sure to copy-and-paste your favorite parts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so here is an EXTRA LONG, climactic chapter just for all of my AMAZING readers! I'd love to get, like, 10 reviews on this chapter, but the number of reviews I get is not going to affect when I update. **

**Also, shoutout to jackandkimforever: girl, I love how you always have such amazing, detailed, positive reviews and that you are the only one who quotes your favorite part. Also, hell nah, it's not bad that you're happy they broke up! I feel the same way, and I wrote the story!**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V**

After Austin and I broke up, I went to the library because I remembered I had to grab a couple books for a report. I spent about 15 minutes there, and then I headed to the gym to work out.

I was at the gym for about a half an hour, working on cheer and karate simultaneously, when I heard the doors open. I finished the routine I was working on and turned around at the sound of clapping. I smiled at the sight of Jack.

"Hey there new kid," I greeted Jack with my unofficial nickname for him.

"Sup blondie?" He retorted.

"Nothin' much, just working on a new routine and some karate moves." I told him.

"Ok, so show me!" Jack urged.

I rolled my eyes, but I nodded and got into position. I went through the routine **(A/N think Kim Possible)** and finished in a perfect middle splits, and Jack clapped loudly.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Jack complimented me, "And what karate are you working on?"

"Well," I said, "I've been working on my spinning roundhouse kicks. Wanna see?" I asked.

Jack nodded, and I performed a couple for him.

"Not bad, Kim." Jack said, "But I noticed a few things. Want some help?" He offered.

I nodded. Even though Jack can be annoying and egotistical, he is AMAZING at karate and I have definitely learned some things form him.

Jack started to teach me how to do a perfect spinning roundhouse, and we spent the next half hour working on it. After Jack said I perfected it, we were taking a break and talking.

"So, what's up?" He asked me, "Anything new?"

"Not much," I shook my head. "Oh, wait! Yeah, sorta. Austin and I broke up this afternoon."

"Really?" Jack asked, "Did you break up with him or did he break up with you?"

"We mutually agreed things weren't working out and broke it off together. So no drama, and we are still friends and everything, but now we're both single."

"Oh, is that a hint that you want me to ask you out?" Jack asked cockily, smirking.

I stood up from where I was sitting on the bleachers. "In your dreams, new kid!" I exclaimed hotly. I mean, I want him to, but I wasn't gonna let him know that.

"Oh trust me, they are." Jack smirked, standing up as well. "And you know you want a piece of me, blondie."

I felt my cheeks getting hot, but I would not let Jack get the better of me, so I retorted, "Oh, you just think that because you're all muscled and hot and have such naughty moles that every girl in a 50 mile radius would drop dead for you?"

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed, "I KNOW that's true. And it's a 100 mile radius."

"Oh, you're so full of yourself!" I exclaimed.

"That means there's plenty of me to share with you."

"Oh, well that was clever," I shot back sarcastically. By then, Jack and I were in each other's faces, about a half-inch away from each other.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Jack asked heatedly. Oh, hell yes I do!

"What about Ally?" I asked. As much as I want to kiss him, I didn't want to hurt one of my best friends.

"There's nothing going on between us," Jack assured me.

I smiled, and then wrapped my arms around Jack's neck. "Kiss me, new kid." I said forcefully.

Jack grabbed my face roughly and smashed his lips against mine. I immediately melted into the kiss, and our mouths melted together perfectly. My lips moved in perfect harmony with his, and soon, I bit his lower lip and pushed my tongue into his mouth. We fiercely battled for dominance. This type of kiss was not something I had a lot with Austin; those kisses were sweet and loving, while this kiss was full of raw passion, lust, and need. After about three minutes, we finally had to pull away for air, and I slumped against Jack.

"That was amazing." I breathed.

"Hell yeah." Jack agreed.

I looked up at him, and smashed my lips against his once more. This feeling is amazing, something I think I'll want to be feeling a lot more in the future.

After another long, passionate, needy kiss, I pulled away. "Want to go back to my house? My parents are out for the evening." I breathed a suggestion, and Jack nodded.

"Let's go." He said lustfully.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him out the door of the gym and towards my car.

**Ally's P.O.V**

After I finished my last class, I immediately made my way to the music room. I have had this melody stuck in my head ALL day, and I really needed to work it out. I sat down at the beautiful baby grand in the music room and spent about an hour working out the melody for a song that I'm sure Austin will love. But now, I need to think about Jack. He wanted to take me out to dinner tonight, and he said that we can go home from school together. Now I just have to find him.

Even though I would rather be with Austin, Jack is actually a really nice guy. He is sweet, and loving, and caring. If I had to have a boyfriend besides Austin, Jack is a good second choice.

I checked several places around school where I though Jack might be, and finally, I headed over to the gym. I figured Jack might be working on some karate. When I got to the gym, I peeked in through the large viewing windows and froze at the sight in the gym. Jack and Kim were standing there, kissing passionately. Kim had her arms wrapped around Jack's neck, and Jack was cupping Kim's face. They pulled away for a second, and then dove back in to share another kiss. I was devastated. How could he?! How could she?!

I turned away from the gym, tears streaming down my face. I started running. I ran to my car and got in. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I started driving. With my blurry vision, I didn't want to risk an accident, so I drove to Austin's house. I pulled into the driveway and climbed out, still sobbing my eyes out. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Austin himself came to answer it, and he immediately gasped. He took one look at me and then wrapped me in his arms gently, pulling me into his house.

"Ally?" He questioned, "What's wrong?"

I threw my arms around his neck and just continued crying.

Austin gently guided me over to the couch and sat down with me in his lap. He pulled me close to him and let me rest my head on his chest. I cried into his shirt for about five minutes, and then finally pulled myself together enough to whisper, "He kissed her."

Austin looked at me with an alarmed and concerned face, "What?! Who kissed who? Ally, are you going to be ok?" He asked.

I took a deep, shaky breath, but I nodded. "I think I'll be fine."

Austin nodded, and let me just sit, wrapped in his arms, for a few more minutes. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked gently.

I sighed. He would find out sooner or later, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him now. "Ok." I whispered softly. I began my story.

"After school, I spent some time working on a new song, and then I went to go find Jack because he was taking me home. When I finally found him, he was in the gym with Kim. They were kissing. I saw them kiss, twice, and it seemed like they both wanted it, and it wasn't an accident. I felt like my heart had been ripped out, so I drove to the only place where I thought someone would understand me. Your place." I said shakily.

I looked up at Austin though still slightly blurry eyes to see him looking at me with concern.

"Nobody loves me!" I sighed, and burst out into another round of sobbing.

I felt Austin gently tilt my head up so I was looking at him, and he stared at me, saying seriously, "Ally. Somebody does love you. I love you." He said gently. Then, he leaned down and connected our lips. I immediately felt sparks.

Austin and I kissed for about two minutes, and my tears completely disappeared. I melted into his embrace and loving kiss, knowing that if I never moved from this spot, I would be happy. After Austin and I finally pulled away, Austin smiled at me.

"Ally. I love you. You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that; I have been in love with you for a while. Please don't ever say that you're unloved again, because whatever happens, I will love you always."

I smiled. "I love you too, Austin."

"So what does this make us?" Austin asked quietly.

"Well, I'm definitely breaking up with Jack, so what do you want us to be?" I asked.

"I want us to be dating. I want us to be together. I want us to be Austin & Ally." Austin said.

I smiled and leaned in again. "Then we are now Austin & Ally." I whispered before connecting our lips again.

When we pulled apart, Austin looked at me seriously. "You know that as your boyfriend I now have permission to beat the pulp out of Jack for breaking your heart." He said.

I laughed. "Don't. If I hadn't seen him kissing Kim, then I would never have come to see you. And then we wouldn't have gotten together, at least not until much later. In a way, he was the one that caused all this."

Austin smiled and me and pecked my lips, "Ok. So I'll thank him, and then beat him to a pulp." He said.

I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck. "Remember, Jack is an experienced martial artist, he could probably hurt you, and I don't want that. Promise me you won't get into a fight with him?"

Austin debated for a moment. "Well…" He said.

I decided that I needed to distract him, so I pecked his lips once, and then I started to kiss down his jaw, and then all over his neck. When I found a spot that made him moan, I would suck on that spot for a minute or so, and then move on.

"What were you saying?" I whispered in his ear.

"Uh…um…well…" Austin stuttered.

"Was it that you are going to obey your girlfriend's wishes and not get into a fight with Jack?" I asked, continuing to pepper his neck and jaw with kisses.

Austin nodded, "Yeah, that was it."

"Good." I smiled, and then I dove back in and bit down, hard, on a sensitive spot on Austin's neck. He moaned in approval, and I smirked as I kissed over the skin to sooth the mark I was sure I had left. I adjusted in his lap a bit so I was comfortably straddling his legs instead of having both legs on one side, and I pushed him against the couch, letting his head tip back so I could kiss it. I shifted in Austin's lap once more, and he grabbed my waist, holding me still.

"Don't." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Why?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Unless you want me to cut this extremely enjoyable makeout session short by my immediate need for a cold shower, please don't shift around like that Ally."

I blushed at the thought of Austin getting a boner from me, and then I scooted off his lap. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, then I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm really glad I came here tonight." I whispered.

Austin smiled and me and tilted my head up so he could plant a kiss on my lips. "Me too." He agreed, "Me too."

**Ok, so what did you think? Now both couples are together, but what's gonna happen tomorrow at school? Review to find out, and be sure to copy-and-paste your favorite parts! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Austin's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a horrible cramp in my neck. I could immediately tell I was not in my bed, and I thought back to what had happened last night between Ally and I. We had stayed up until about 10:30 until we both drifted off to sleep on the couch. I looked down and saw Ally still resting on top of me with a blissful smile on her face. I really hope she is dreaming of me and that I am the one that caused her smile. I gently adjusted my position, being very careful so I didn't wake Ally. Suddenly, she shifted around and yawned.

Ally opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning, Austin."

"Morning Alls." I said. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it said 6:48 am. "We should probably get up and ready for school."

Ally got up and stretched. "You're right. You'll have to drop me off at my house so I can change clothes." She said.

"Au contraire." I said, "Remember that one time when you and Dez and Trish and Kim all came over for a pizza party? We went swimming afterwards and then you left your clothes here because your dad picked you up while you were still in your bikini."

"Oh yeah." Ally smiled, "You never gave those back. What did you do with them?"

I blushed heavily at the thought, "Um, nothing." I said.

"Austin Monica Moon," Ally said sternly, and I cringed at the use of my middle name, "What did you do with my clothes?"

"Swlertpt weirth thrum." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Ally asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Slept with them." I said, embarrassed, "I slept with them, ok? I brought them into my bed and slept with them, imagining it was you. But then I washed them and hung them up in the closet. So they're clean."

Ally burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Austin!" She exclaimed.

I blushed a bright red. "Now I feel like a perv." I mumbled.

Ally pressed her lips to mine. "Don't. I find it sweet. A little weird, but sweet." She told me truthfully.

I smiled and sat up as well, then I got off the couch. "You can go take a shower and get changed; I'll make us both some breakfast."

After Ally and I had both gotten dressed, grabbed our books, done our hair, and eaten a delicious breakfast of pancakes (with pickles for Ally), we hopped into her car and drove to school.

When we got to school, we walked over to our lockers and saw Trish on her phone. "Mmhmm, mhmm. Well, Ms. Jepsen, can I call you Carly? Ok, Carly, I'm really sorry about your feud with Mr. Bieber, but De La Rosa Management would love to work with you. Mhmm. Mhmm. Ok. Ok then. Alright. Bubi!"

Walking up to her, I folded my arms across my chest. "So, what was all that about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Trish smiled, "Just that Carly Rae Jepsen and Justin Bieber had a feud, and so she wants to switch management companies and join the De La Rosa team!"

"Seriously?" Ally asked in disbelief.

Trish nodded. "Yeah, for reals this time! I swear."

"Really?" I asked dubiously.

Ally and I both stared at Trish for a moment, and then she caved. "Ok, fine. I wasn't talking to Carly Rae Jepsen."

"That's what I thought." I said "Oh, and guess what?! You wouldn't guess what happened last night!"

"Coco dropped Brad because he was Angie's old flame and then started dating Ethan?" Trish said, talking about a girly tv show called "The Dating Show." I know, lame name.

"No way! Really?!" Ally exclaimed, "That's awesome! Brad was just not right for Coco!"

"I know, right?" Trish and Ally started gabbing about the show, and I had to interrupt.

"Ok, not that. Ally, do you want to tell her?" I said.

Ally smiled, "Sure. So, yesterday afternoon, I saw Jack kissing Kim in the gym, and so I drove to Austin's house."

"She showed up on my doorstep crying her eyes out," I supplemented.

"Yeah, and then this happened and then that happened and then I said that nobody loved me."

"And because that is TOTALLY not true, I immediately kissed her."

"So now we're dating!" Ally finished.

Trish squealed, "Congrats, you two! 'The Love Whisperer' is so proud! Oh, Dez will love to hear about this! I have to call him!" Trish pulled out her phone and walked off, talking to Dez; our video director friend who was out in L.A shooting a movie.

Ally and I smiled at each other and then started to put our books away in our lockers. Just then, Jack came up and wrapped his arm around Ally's shoulder.

Ally immediately stiffened, and I took notice. I tapped on Jack's shoulder, and he turned around to look at me. "What do you want, Moon?" He asked.

"I _want_ you to get your fucking grabby little hands off my girlfriend." I snapped.

"Your girlfriend?" Jack asked, "Last I checked, she was my girlfriend. Speaking of which, babe…" He turned to Ally, trailing off as she held her hand up.

"Don't even start. I saw you kissing Kim yesterday, and we are through. I'm dating Austin now." Ally shrugged Jack's arm off her and walked over to me. I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist protectively.

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry about that." Jack said, "I was kinda intending to break up with you soon anyway, and I don't want you to think of me as a jerky ass or anything. I'd still like to be friends. You're a nice girl."

Just then, Kim walked up. "Hey Austin, hey Ally!" She said, giving me and Ally both a quick hug. "Hey…Jack, right?" She asked.

Jack smiled at her. "They know about us."

Kim sighed and walked over to Jack, kissing his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled at us. "Ally, are you terribly upset or mad? I'm so sorry, by the way. I mean, I not sorry that I got with Jack, but I'm sorry about how it happened. Do you even know the full story?" Kim asked worriedly.

Ally smiled, "It's ok. I saw you guys kissing in the gym, and so I drove to Austin's house and now we are dating. It all worked out for the best."

Kim sighed happily. "Thank god. I'd hate for you to be mad at me."

Just then, Trish came back up. "Guess what?!" She exclaimed, "Dez just finished shooting the movie, and he invited me to come out to L.A to visit him for the prescreening!"

"Oh, that's awesome!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah, totally!" Ally agreed.

"Ally, Kim?" Trish asked, "Can we go talk in the girls' room? I need to ask you about some 'girl things' related to Dez…"

"Sure!" Ally and Kim exclaimed together. The three girls walked off together, and once I was sure they weren't coming back, I turned to Jack.

"Look." I said straightforwardly, "I do have to thank you for indirectly getting Ally and I together. But, I am very mad that you would dare break Ally's heart like that. I promised Ally I wouldn't get into a fight with you, but I want you to know that if you ever get near my girlfriend again as more than a friend, I'll punch you straight through to Cleveland."

Jack nodded, "I totally understand how you feel, and since you are Kim's ex, I want you to know that I will be keeping a close eye on you to make sure you don't see her as anything more than a friend. My feelings for Ally are strictly platonic, and if I notice your feelings for Kim are anything but that, I'll make you wish you were never been born."

"So are we good?" I asked Jack, and he nodded. I held my hand out and we shook on it.

Just then, the bell rang for class, and Jack and I smiled at each other before heading our separate ways. I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Ok, one more chapter, guys! :) It's gonna basically sum it all up and be kinda short, but I hoped you liked this story! :) R&R and copy-n-paste your favorite parts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's P.O.V**

It's been two months since Austin and I started dating and Kim and Jack started dating. Trish went out to L.A. last month to see Dez and go to the premiere of his movie, which was ironically called, 'The Love Whisperer.' The best part: Trish went as Dez's date! When they both came back to Miami three weeks ago, they announced they were dating as well. Now, they are connected at the hip and still give love advice to everyone in school based on their own relationships and experiences.

Austin and I are as happy as can be. For our two month anniversary last week, Austin got me a promise ring, and we are closer than ever. Kim and Jack are also really close, and it is obvious they are perfect together. Austin and Jack have gotten pretty close with Dez as well, and they are as inseparable as Trish, Kim, and I are.

I smiled happily as I walked into school, arm-in-arm with Trish and Kim. We walked down the hallway to our lockers and were greeted by our boyfriends.

"Hey Dezzy-Cakes!" Trish exclaimed as she kissed Dez on the cheek.

"Sup Trishita Bonita?" Dez smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey blondie." Jack winked at Kim, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey freak." She said playfully, pushing him. Jack smiled and pressed Kim against her locker, smashing his his lips against her's.

"Hey Alls." Austin greeted me, giving me a big hug and a gentle kiss.

"Hey Austin." I smiled at my loving boyfriend and my four best friends. As the bell rang for class and we all walked to History together, I smiled to myself, glad that everything in my life had worked out and that everyone I knew, including myself, was happy.

**Cheesy? yes. Stupid? yes. Funny? no. Good? no. Happy ending? yes. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and please R&R 1 last time!**


End file.
